Espíritu Navideño
by Lady Lathenia
Summary: Sakura lo acusaba de no tener espíritu navideño, sin saber en el gran error en que estaba cayendo. Sasuke le enseñaría que sí tenía espíritu navideño, especialmente cuando lo provocaban lo suficiente para querer demostrarlo.


_Dedicado en especial a todas mis lectoras. Muy Feliz Navidad_

0

.

0

Espíritu Navideño

0

.

0

-Sakura, no seas rídicula- gruñó Uchiha Sasuke mientras caminaba por las arrebatadas calles de Konoha, junto a su compañera de equipo. Esta llevaba el ceño fruncido completamente ante la insistente negativa del Uchiha- No me voy a disfrazar de duende

-Por Dios, ¿dónde está tu espíritu navideño, Sasuke?- preguntó ella ya algo molesta ante la insistencia de él

-No existe- dijo el secamente, mientras fruncía el ceño al ver como Sakura abría la boca desmesuradamente

-¿Cómo no puede existir espíritu navideño? ¡Todos lo tienen!- replicó ella sin dar su brazo a torcer- Mira las calles plagadas de personas sonrientes, las casas llenas de luces, los astros brillando en el cielo, la nieve cayendo..

-Silencio- le espetó el moreno, mientras paraba y tomaba a la muchacha por los hombros a la mayor distancia posible- ¿Acaso crees que Orochimaru tenía espíritu navideño?- preguntó él fríamente

Y el sólo imaginar a aquél sannin vestido de viejito pascuero, con un traje rojo y ajustado, acosando a su Sasuke más bien reticente, hicieron que Sakura tuviese ganas de vomitar

-Con lo depravado que era apuesto que sí..-murmuró Sakura por lo bajo- Tal vez así terminaste por perder totalmente el espíritu navideño..

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó el moreno al ver como murmuraba la pelirosa con cara de total espanto y asco

-Créeme no querrás saber lo que dije, ya que la combinación Orochimaru, navidad, traje rojo ajustado y tu persona no es algo sano para tu ya perturbada salud mental- dijo seriamente Sakura, aunque al ver como la cara de Sasuke se teñía de un leve color rojo, hicieron que en ella se gatillara aquél lado maligno que ella trataba de no utilizar- ¿No me digas que así pasabas las navidades en Sonido? ¿Acaso Kabuto se ponía el traje de duende? Muy sexy..-dijo ella tratando de ahogar su risa al ver como Sasuke enrojecía ante la mención de Kabuto vestido de duende en un traje verde ajustado al llamativo estilo Gai y Rock Lee- ¿Qué te ponías tú, Sasuke? ¿Eras Rodolfo el reno? Por que con lo rojo que te estas poniendo creería que..

-Si Orochimaru es un depravado según tu punto de vista, entonces tú eres mil veces peor que él, y que Kakashi, Jirayia y Naruto, juntos- gruñó el moreno, mientras su cara dibujaba una horrible expresión de asco. Se odiaba en esos instantes por haber mencionado a su antiguo maestro

-Ya sé que es traumático ser el reno- dijo Sakura con voz comprensiva- No todos los días experimentas algo parecido a la zoofi..

-Si no quieres que te mate, mejor cállate

-Entonces, no era eso lo que te molestaba de ser Rodolfo el Reno- dijo Sakura alegremente, mientras miraba a su amigo con una sonrisa gigantesca- Ya me estaba preocupando por tus tendencias, cuales ya son lo bastante extrañas. No sabes el alivio que me da. La población humana puede descansar ya en paz

-¿Humana?- preguntó confundido el moreno

Craso error

Sabía que no lo debería haber hecho

-Obvio, ¿no te dije que tus tendencias eran raras y poco claras, Sasuke? Hubo un gran foro de discusión desde que tú regresaste a Konoha respecto con quién ibas a "resucitar" el clan Uchiha- dijo la pelirosa con voz animada, mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente. Sasuke, para su propio espanto, la siguió para terminar de oír el discurso ridículo que estaba diciendo- Las más optimistas y la inmensa mayoría decían que con la primera mujer con la que te topases. Pero hubo una tendencia minoritaria- dijo ella suspensivamente, mientras dirigía su mirada a Sasuke, cual la miraba atentamente, pero al ver como ella se había callado y lo miraba, decidió que observar el poste de luz era más interesante que lo que Sakura estaba diciendo.

-No me interesa- replicó el moreno, mientras cruzaba sus brazos y miraba lo más fríamente posible a la kunoichi

-Sasuke, no es bueno mentir en esta época. El viejito pascuero no te va a dejar ningún regalo si te portas mal- dijo ella mientras alzaba uno de sus dedos y lo miraba recriminatoriamente

-No seas infantil- dijo rudamente, mientras comenzaba a caminar entre el gentío, dejando atrás a Sakura

-Tú lo estas siendo- dijo ella suavemente, mientras una sonrisa llena de maldad se dibujaba en su cara. Todo era perfecto para obtener su pequeña venganza ante la negativa de Sasuke de no querer darle lo que ella quería- ¡Con Naruto! ¡Con Naruto creían que "resucitarías" tú clan, Sasuke Uchiha!- gritó ella a todo pulmón, mientras todos los transeúntes, incluido Sasuke, se giraban a observarla como si al frente de ellos estuviera Hatake Kakashi quemando Icha Icha Paradise vestido de monje, o Tsunade quebrando botellas de Sake- Después de todo, el primer beso nunca se olvida, ¿no Sasuke-kun?- preguntó ella a voz de grito, mientras todos paralizados miraban a Sasuke, del cual se desprendía el aura más maligna que pudiese percibirse a mil kilómetros a la redonda.

-Sakura- dijo peligrosamente el moreno, mientras giraba su cuerpo totalmente en dirección de Sakura- En cuestión de segundos la calle en donde ambos ninjas se encontraban estaba totalmente deshabitada.

Sasuke la miraba con sus ojos rojos llenos de furia asesina, ero su boca estaba torcida en una sonrisa llena de maldad. Parecía que Sakura tenía un fuerte deseo de muerte para aquella navidad, y él estaba más que dispuesto de fundirse en el espíritu navideño y hacerse uno con el, para poder cumplir su anhelado deseo, cual sería cumplido lo antes posible

Nadie quiere niños tristes en navidad

¿No?

-Pero no te preocupes, Sasuke-kun- dijo ella ignorando por completo la palpable furia del moreno- En Navidad hay mucho muérdago, y tendrás la gran oportunidad de besar a Naruto, y poder por fin "revivir"- dijo ella alzando los dedos en expresión de comilla, para darle énfasis a sus palabras- tu clan.

-Sakura- volvió a decir el moreno con un tono aún más peligroso. Cualquiera menos temerario que Sakura habría huido lejos. Muy lejos. Incluso Naruto lo hubiese hecho.

-Obviamente tus padres estarán revolcándose en sus tumbas, e Itachi lo más seguro que este dividido en partirse de la risa o decir "Estúpido hermano pequeño"- dijo ella imitando casi a la perfección la voz de Itachi, ante la mirada furiosa de Sasuke- Pero no te preocupes, es navidad. Si pides un deseo ..

-¡Muere!- gritó Sasuke, mientras corría en dirección de Sakura con su sharingan activado, y la inequivocable intensión de destruirla.

Al ver que Sasuke por fin reaccionaba ante sus ya descabelladas palabras, ella corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su objetivo.

Sí, ella tenía un objetivo claro, y nada ni nadie podría evitar que se cumpliese.

Era su deseo de navidad después de todo, y Sasuke iba directo a realizarlo

Corrió lo más que pudo, pero cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa y la comenzó a abrir, sintió como unos fuertes brazos la apresaban y la tiraban contra la puerta ya abierta de su departamento. Al abrir sus ojos, vio que su pequeño cuerpo estaba totalmente aprisionado contra la puerta, y que no había escapatoria alguna, gracias a que los dos brazos del muchacho se encontraban presionados contra la puerta, no dándole espacio para escapar.

El rostro de Sakura expresaba temor, lo que hizo que Sasuke sonriese lleno de satisfacción al ver como por fin había cazado a su presa. Ya podía saborear su venganza

-Tenías un deseo de muerte muy grande Sakura, para decir todo aquello- dijo el con la voz ronca, y la respiración agitada a causa del enojo y la cacería- y tanto que alegabas que yo no tenía espíritu navideño. Pues debes estar contenta, por qué todo lo que dijiste lo vas a pagar con creces. Voy a cumplir toda estúpida regla del espíritu navideño, incluído tu estúpido deseo de muerte, al provocarme de esa manera

-¿Espíritu navideño, tú?- musitó Sakura con la voz entre cortada, mientras abría sus ojos desmesuradamente

-Hn- gruñó él, mientras sus puños se crispaban

-¿Seguro?- exclamó ella abriendo aún más sus ojos, mientras ponía sus manos sobre su boca

-¿Qué parte de espíritu navideño no entiendes, mujer?- gruñó el Uchiha, pero al ver como la miraba de Sakura contenía un brillo triunfante

-Entonces no tendrás problema en besarme- replicó ella, mientras sacaba las manos de su boca, y miraba a Sasuke divertida

-¿Qué mierda dices, Sakura?- preguntó Sasuke confundido ante la respuesta de ella. De repente todo comenzó a calzar en su mente, y temblorosamente alzó su cabeza y pudo ver el muérdago colgado sobre sus cabezas

-Lo siento, señor espíritu navideño, pero reglas son reglas- dijo ella con una sonrisa más que triunfante.

Sasuke no podía sentirse más estúpido como en aquél momento

Simplemente no podía

Todo el tiempo estuvo bajo el plan de ella, y él ni se había percatado

Maldita su ira, y las alusiones a sus tendencias

A sus 20 años no podía haber caído en aquél estúpido juego;

Pero lo había hecho

Pero los Uchiha no se rendían, y si Sakura creía que las cosas serían como ella quería, ella estaba totalmente equivocada. Jamás él se doblegaría ante ella, aunque ahora observándola ahí entre sus brazos y mirándolo expectante, hicieron que aquella afirmación se hiciera algo débil.

-¿Y?- preguntó ella enarcando una ceja, mirándolo fijamente, mientras avanzaba un paso hacia él

Y en un acto demasiado rápido para que ella pudiese evitarlo, Sasuke tomó el muérdago colgado del techo, y lo lanzó lejos de donde se encontraban

-¡¿Pero que hiciste, Uchiha?!- rugió Sakura, mientras observaba el muérdago desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche, junto a sus ilusiones de que Sasuke la besase- ¿Cómo mierda puedes ser así, tú orgulloso, estúpi..?

Pero no pudo seguir, ya que él ya la había tomado entre sus brazos y la estaba besando de una manera que a Sakura se le hizo imposible continuar profiriendo insultos y alegatos contra el moreno. La abrazaba fuerte entre sus brazos, no dándole manera alguna de escapar, y aunque pudiese haberlo hecho, jamás lo haría. Al final su plan no había resultado del todo bien, pero el resultado era lo que importaba, y ahí estaba Sasuke besándola.

El fin justificaba los medios.

Bendito Maquiavelo en aquellos momentos

Cuando Sasuke se separó de ella, y la miraba con una expresión algo arrogante, ella no pudo importarle menos. La había besado, no importara lo que le dijese, ¿no?

-Si tanto querías besarme, deberías habérmelo dicho, Sa-ku-ra- dijo el moreno, y no haber estado dudando de mis "preferencias"- dijo Sasuke, mientras sonreía con arrogancia- Demuestra cuan desesperada y necesitada estabas..

-¿Qué?- exclamó la kunoichi, mientras algo llamado orgullo comenzaba a hacerse presente en su persona. Sus puños estaban ya apretados

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Pero en fin, parece que el espíritu navideño se me ha contagiado y el hacer caridades con mujeres desesperadas como tú no ha sido del todo malo, si es que pensamos que es una vez al año. El resto del año te tendrás que conformar con la copia barata de Sai- dijo el moreno con total indiferencia a la cara que Sakura estaba poniendo en aquellos instantes- Aunque bien sabemos que son siempre mejor los originales..-añadió

Venganza, dulce venganza

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!- rugió Sakura, mientras tomaba entre sus puños la camisa de Sasuke y lo levantaba- ¡¿De verdad tú quieres que te rompa tu bonita cara y tu escultural cuerpo?!

-¿Así que bonita cara y escultural cuerpo?- dijo el moreno divertido, mientras sonreía de lado- No sabía que estabas tan mal, Sakura- dijo suavemente, y en un movimiento rápido se soltó de los puños de la pelirosa, y la tomó entre sus brazos- Pero eso podemos arreglarlo, después de todo es navidad- y diciendo aquello, antes de que Sakura pudiese alegar, la volvió a besar mientras la abrazaba y la hacía entrar al departamento.

Que más daba, si ella lo quería, y él también a ella.

Había que tragarse el orgullo, especialmente en navidad.

0

FIN

0

24/12/2008

Muy feliz navidad a todas mis lectoras, y a todas las que leen este one-shot. Es un regalo para ustedes por todo el tiempo en que nos hemos leído. Pásenlo muy bien con sus familias y seres queridos.

Esto para mí es nuevo, ya que nunca he escrito un one shot que este en la categoría de humor, por lo que espero que algo, aunque sea un poquito se hayan reído. Nada de Angst y Drama en esta época, que por lo menos haya un día en donde las cosas sean más felices.

Para las que leen "Salvación", mil perdones por no actualizar, pero aunque suene algo cliché, tuve un semestre muy difícil, que no me permitió estar en un 100 por ciento en mis cabales, pero ahora las cosas han ido mejorando, por lo que les actualizaré antes de Año Nuevo si Dios quiere, para comenzar bien con el año que se nos viene.

En fin, muy Feliz Navidad, les deseo lo mejor, y que encuentren a un Sasuke Uchiha en sus vidas (obviamente menos emo, enojón e indiferente que el manga, cual esta para morirse. Masashi Kishimoto debe estar pasando por un período oscuro de su vida para haber hecho lo que hizo en el manga..Muy oscuro). En fin, pásenlo muy bien y cuídense mucho

Atentamente

Nacha


End file.
